Hope On The Rocks/Issue 15
This is Issue 15 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Homecoming" This issue is Odin-centric. 207, Homecoming Nice place we’ve been given. That soldier-guy, Sylvest, gave us a nice, big residence to live in. I actually like him, Sylvest. Even though he might seem grumpy and such, he actually seems very nice. We have been thinking about moving into this town. Rogersville seems nice, and somewhat safe. Anyway, it can get safe. The people here seem like good people. I don’t know about the rest, but I’d like to move in here. “We should move in here.” Al, the arab, suddenly says, under the breakfast. “Indeed.” Ridley says with his mouth full of oat meal. “No way.” Chad just grumps and continues with his cornflakes. “Come on, man.” Al says. “It’s nice, safe. We can live here.” I take a part in the discussion: “I agree. This is a nice place.” As the democratic man I am, I look at Miles and ask: “What do you think?” Miles, who barely is awake, looks up. “I think... Yea... Sure.” Miles just says, with a tired voice. “Come on, Chad.” Al says. “We can get Texas and the others, and let them move in here with us. We have three empty rooms.” Chad looks up from his cornflakes, without milk. He look at Esther, who hasn’t said anything. “I’m happy with whatever geets decided.” Esther says softly. Chad takes a deep breath and says: “Okay. We’ll move in.” Later that day, William, the guy who picked us up yesterday are preparing a car for Chad and me. We agreed that only the two of us should go back and get the others at the bar. “Are you sure you want to do it?” William asks, as he empties a jar with fuel into the car. “The city is overrun.” “Our friends are in that city.” I just say. “Yea, we all had.” William says with a weak smile, probably trying to cover over something. “What’s that?” I ask, approaching the man. Behind me, Chad and Ridley are talking about something. William looks up. “It’s nothing.” He says, and tries to leave. I lay my hand on his shoulder and ask: “Was it family?” He stops. Quiet, only loud enough for me to hear it, he says: “Wife, son, brother...” It may be too hard for him to answer, but I’m curious, so I ask: “What happened?” He looks at me. “The same that happens to everyone that gets bit. They rised.” With these words, William leaves, walking towards the main hall of Rogersville. In the old but sturdy stationcar, Chad and I are driving towards Waynesburg. In my lap, I have a Ruger SR-556 Carabine. One of them we found in the gun store the second day of the apocalypse. It looks cool, but I haven’t tried it yet. Figure it’s about time after nearly three weeks with it. “Do you trust Ridley?” Chad suddenly asks. We are very close to Waynesburg. “Yea. He seems nice. Esther too.” I say, and look at Chad. I think Chad might have feelings for Esther. He seems so nervous when he’s with her. “How about Sylvest?” Chad continues, as we enter the city. It’s quiet, and that makes me nervous. Not a single zombie is to be seen. “I actually like him.” I say and look at the road. Right now, we are at a long, boring street. We just have to follow this street for a mile or so, and then we’re at the bar. “He’s no Chad Bottom, though.” I joke and look at Chad. For the first time in these three weeks, or how long it have been, I see a smile on Chad’s face. He looks at me, and just as this happens, we hear a scream and then everything goes black. Deaths *None Credits *Miles Vance *Chad Bottom *Al Halib *Odin Thormann *Ridley Johnson *William Seck *Esther Tricker Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues